In a digitally-controlled printing system, a print medium is directed through a series of components. The print medium can be cut sheets of media or a continuous web of media. For inkjet printing systems, as the print medium moves through the printing system, liquid, for example, ink, is applied to the print medium using one or more printheads. This is commonly referred to as jetting of the ink.
In commercial inkjet printing systems, the print medium is physically transported through the printing system at a high rate of speed. For example, the print medium can travel 650 to 1000 feet per minute. The printheads in commercial inkjet printing systems typically include multiple jetting modules that jet ink onto the print medium as the print medium is being physically moved through the printing system. A reservoir containing ink or some other material is typically positioned behind each nozzle plate in a printhead. The ink streams through the nozzles in the nozzle plates when the reservoirs are pressurized.
The jetting modules in each printhead in commercial printing systems typically jet only one color. Thus, when different colored inks are used to print color image content there is generally a printhead for each colored ink. For example, there are four printheads in printing systems using cyan, magenta, yellow and black colored inks. The content is printed by jetting the colored inks sequentially. Each colored ink deposited on the print medium is known as a color plane. The color planes need to be aligned, or registered with each other, so that the overlapping ink colors produce a quality single image. It is also necessary for the print swaths of the multiple jetting modules to be stitched together without visible seams.
There are several variables that contribute to the registration errors and to stitching errors including physical properties of the print medium, means of conveyance of the print medium, ink application system, ink coverage, and drying of ink. There is a need for improved methods to provide good color-to-color registration and good print swath stitching.